1000 years under the moon
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: ...


The night air was crisp and Kurt was just ready for trouble. He had some steam to blow off and there was a reason that tonight was the night for the mission.

"Whats the status?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know sir, Morgan is quite peculiar about these things. Sir I have a question though." whispered the person next to Kurt.

"Hurry up, thirty seconds till the guards change and we need in." Kurt whispered.

"You and Morgan used to be friends right? I mean it hasn't been that long since you were on the same side. After the destruction of the senate you two took separate paths. You're both heroes in the eyes of the populous so what is it that keeps you two apart now?" the guard came to regret asking because Kurt just looked at him with eyes full of hate.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong captain. I would punish you with all the wrath I have but unfortunately that would get us noticed. Guards are changing, go now!" Kurt said as the three of them leapt down from the tree and over the front gate.

Kurt's eyes changed to that of a blue shade as he looked over the mansion.

_Morgan you choose your kingdom...I just wanted to wander around. Now that we both have what we want we need to talk about what comes next. The Sethmar are growing more and more by the day._ Kurt thought as he eyes found an open window.

Kurt and the other two leapt two stories and came in through the window.

Well the two with Kurt did, Kurt clung to the wall his black cape formed a shield around him as the explosive went off.

"Idiots should have listened. I gave no order to go in. In any case I need to get inside now." Kurt said standing and running up the wall.

Guards were now alert and they began to spread around the grounds. Lights flew up to the hole in the window.

"Centuries of staying hidden and it all ends like this? I don't think so." Kurt said as he landed on the roof. Two guard dogs ran at him and his eyes turned yellow. He caught eye contact with the dogs and the dogs fell over with paralysis.

Kurts eyes went back to normal and he found an air vent. Tearing off the front of the duct he slipped inside and flew downward for a couple stories before righting himself and landing in the center of the giant fan his eyes turned blue again scanning for the right moment to jump through without being cut to pieces. He found it and flew downward another six feet before kneeling and crawling into one of the many ducts that now went forward.

Looking down through one of the vents he saw two guards making love in the room below.

"Morgan sure did pick some skittish humans. They aren't doing a very good job of detecting me. " Kurt whispered. He went forward another twenty feet when he found what he was looking for. His fangs glistened with opportunity.

Morgan was below commanding his officers "I don't care if you only found two bodies! Hurry up and secure the mansion. Something doesn't smell quite right." he said.

The officers left the room and Morgan yelled up at the vent.

"No use hiding, my hearing never fails. Your heartbeat is unique just like everybody elses...Kurt."

Kurt kicked down one of the air duct cover and flew down ten feet landing easily.

"Detecting the three minute interval I change guards? Your eyes haven't lost a bit of their ability over these years. Now spit it out what do you want?" Morgan asked.

"I came to ask what you were planning on doing about the Sethmar. They are getting more restless by the day and our latest report shows them getting ready to take over a whole country now." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I don't have time to deal with those mangy mutts. The wolves are no different from us, they just want to conquer and have their own place in society and I say let them. The humans need a rude awakening anyway." Morgan said yawning.

"The public only views us as heroes together because of our assault on the senate when we broke them to pieces. That was a mutual agreement and it was the only one we'll ever have. I don't care for the way you do business and I know you don't care for my tastes either. So answer my question and I'll leave." Kurt said.

"I can't have one of the most powerful vampires out on the run maybe falling into the hands of the enemy. They could torture you for information about me, about our race, our government. So this is where your wish ends. I wanted a kingdom which I got and you wanted to wander. Its time to take responsibility and take my initial offer. I'd give you a second seat right next to mine if you'd just stop being so stubborn." Morgan said.

"I'm leaving, staying in one spot never was my thing. Just answer my question and I'll go." Kurt said.

"You aren't leaving, even if I have to tie you up you won't be leaving." Morgan said.

"Answer the question, and if you get in my way I won't hesitate to kill you." Kurt said his eyes turning blue scanning for any traps Morgan might have.

"DJ please come in here." Morgan said into the intercom next to him.

Kurt's eyes fell upon a bigger vampire. He had lots of strength obviously, and Kurt had no idea if he inherited anything from a famous bloodline.

"You called sir?" DJ asked coming in armed with a silver blade.

"Teach Kurt here that he isn't allowed to leave." Morgan said.

"Thats where you softened up Morgan. You rely on others to do your work for you. In case we don't speak again between the death of this henchman and our next meeting know this. You stay the heck away from the humans. If I get wind of any funny activity or any plans for invasion I won't hesitate to come kill you." Kurt said.

Kurt turned to go but a blade was now at his neck.

"Even with your clans retinal abilities you shouldn't be a match for my star here. He's been mixed from many different bloodlines to give him many abilities. Speed, enurance, faster than average healing, and a little twist I personally added." Morgan said smiling.

"So thats what you've been investing in for your army. Artificial vampires that are mixed breed...you really have lost it. Thats a disgrace to our race and now I know he has to die." Kurt said turning to face DJ.

"You should surrender peacefully. You are just one vampire from one clan, I am made of several from multiple clans."

"Yeaaaah we'll see just how much that helps you." Kurt said his eyes turning yellow and making eye contact with DJ paralyzing him.

"Impressive first move." DJ said as he shattered the paralysis and charged Kurt sword drawn.

"He broke it?!" Kurt gasped ducking to avoid the wide swipe of the blade.

"I should have told you Morgan programmed me to disable any form of physical handicap." DJ said disappearing from sight and reappearing right behind Kurt. He kicked Kurt in the back and Kurt flew down into the concrete making a crater. Dust flew everywhere and Morgan laughed.

"See Kurt, traditional breeding vampires is worthless when I can create and alter them at will." Morgan said.

Kurt rose slowly wiping the blood from his mouth which was smirking.

"Come now you didn't anticipate an easy victory did you?" Morgan asked him taunting him.

"DJ was it? Clairvoyance isn't an ability I possess but I'm going to make a prediction about your death. You're going to fall from the sky and when you land on the ground with me standing on your neck. You'll beg for your life and thats when I'll end it." Kurt said.

Kurt's eyes turned red and he felt the strength spread through his body. He broke into a speed that was beyond the naked eye and ran straight for DJ.

DJ just sighed and pointed his sword at Kurt. It shot forward matching Kurt's speed!

"My surprise ability is my ability to manipulate metals. Pretty neat huh?" DJ said laughing to himself.

"Use whatever you have in your arsenal. You can't match me." Kurt said kicking the sword up and moving beyond it, the tip of the sword just stretched and was now neck and neck with Kurt.

Suddenly the sword changed and wrapped around Kurt.

"Shame it has to end this way." DJ told Kurt as he held him suspended in the air.

"I agree." Kurt said his eyes turning green. His hair went jet black and his fangs grew a little bit. "Its been a while since I had to rely on a deeper vampiric power. This weapon truly is fascinating. I guess Morgan didn't tell you though, theres nothing that I can see...that I can't destroy!" Kurt yelled his eyes turning green and electricity pumped through Kurts body.

"Funny thing about metal, no matter which way it bends electricity flows through it quite nicely!" Kurt yelled furiously as the bolt of electricity flew through the sword and zapped DJ into next Tuesday. He fell backward with a thud and Kurt was released.

Landing on the ground, Kurt was breathing heavy.

"Ta ta Morgan, thanks for the courtesy."

"You used up a great deal of energy with that blast. Now how do you intend to escape? Oh and your prediction was dead off." Morgan said.

"I just needed to wait for a second while part two of my attack commenced. And I'm not finished obviously." Kurt said.

His eyes were still green and he was smiling.

"You are way to confident for your own good!" Morgan yelled rising and forming claws on his right hand. He ran at Kurt but it was too late by the time he had gotten half way across the room Kurt's trap had taken place.

A vortex just the width of the average body came through the ceiling and Kurt threw DJ up into the air as both he and DJ flew upwards at a high speed.

They were roughly two hundred feet in the air when DJ came too.

Before he could ask where he was Kurt had punched him hard and he flew down to the ground at breakneck speed.

The forest around Morgan's mansion shook as he hit the ground. Kurt flew down and landed on him causing him to choke all the more. His ribs were all broken and he was coughing up blood. Kurt put his foot on his neck.

"Pretty accurate huh?" Kurt said his eyes glowing red.

"Yeah, except one thing...I won't beg." DJ muttered hoarsely.

"Nobody is perfect. I guess I was off just a little bit." Kurt said

"You were wrong, admit it." DJ said laughing.

"Oh I was wrong...I'm not going to finish you off as quickly as I intended." Kurt said his eyes changing to green to show his control over elements.

He found a metal rod nearby and jabbed it into DJ's stomach. DJ screamed in pain and coughed up more blood.

Kurt then summoned more lightning.

"This storm could last a couple hours...wonder how many times lightning will strike that rod...the funny thing is now I can't predict if you'll die of blood loss or pain...or lightning strike" Kurt said smiling.

"You...you're bluffing." DJ said unable to move.

"Call it then." Kurt said walking away.

Kurt heard screams all the way from the time he left until he was fifteen minutes away when they finally stopped.

"What was his answer?" a voice said.

Kurt looked over and saw Opal. She was sitting on a stump.

"His answer was that he had no interest in fighting them unless they attacked him directly." Kurt said.

Opal's hair blew in the wind and she rose from her sitting place.

"Where are the two that came with you?"

"Dead." Kurt said and started walking. Opal followed behind him not asking any more questions.

They were about out of the woods when Kurt looked at Opal and said "Get your broom and fly out of here now. He was nervous and sweating heavily.

"Whats wrong?" she asked pulling out her broom.

"I made a huge miscalculation...Morgan isn't fighting the enemy...he hired them." Kurt said as a group of Sethmar came into view. Their leader was a little shorter but his ears stood like any other dogs did.

"Well well well. To think that I'd actually find the great Kurt out here. I gotta say when Morgan first approached us I didn't think he was seriously handing us you. My names Skylar and I'm the leader of this pack of twelve. We are the number one Sethmar pack under the direct orders of Travis. You will be dead within a few minutes." Skylar finished saying.

"Opal fly now." Kurt said biting his bottom lip.

"I'm not going to abandon you what would your followers say?" she said.

Kurt looked at her aqua green eyes behind the glasses she wore and simply replied "Go."

When she refused even further Kurt snatched the broom from her hands and with his eyes glowing red for vampiric strength and ability he hurled it and her a hundred feet above the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed before righting herself and scowling down at Kurt.

"You'd better come back alive, or I'll kill you!" she screamed at him.

"Your orders are to prep the group for all out defense." Kurt yelled up at her.

"Where?" she asked.

"Where else?! The last human city on the planet, Zion!" he yelled.

She flew off towards the hideout worried Kurt wouldn't make it back.

"Touching last words. To bad you'll never make it back to lead that group. Travis will stomp them out." Skylar said smiling.

Exhausted from the last battle Kurt didn't think his chances were good. He was outnumbered 12 to 1 but as long as there was breath in his body he'd fight, oh he'd fight.

"You know you were something special. You brought down the vampire senate in one night. Simply breaking in and murdering every last vampire there was in that building. You and Morgan were heroes to the community. Now don't get me wrong, you still are, but look at how little you are compared to Morgan? Your followers are few; you don't have any kind of kingdom. So I guess what I'm asking is, whats it like to be second banana? There were fifty members of the senate...I know you killed thirty, and yet Morgan is the majority leader among the vampire public." Skylar said smiling.

"You guys are pathetic...." Kurt muttered breathing heavily.

"What was that?" one of the Sethmar yelled at him.

"Look at how far you've fallen. Sethmar used to be the most prideful of all damned species. A werewolve's pride knew no bounds. And now, allying yourself with a vampire like Morgan just to wipe out the last human city. Oh how the mighty have fallen. What, you're too weak to do it yourself?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Just think, that's your last monologue you'll ever utter." Skylar said rushing forward at Kurt drooling wildly.

He howled as the other eleven descended upon Kurt.

_My clan is famous. I am of course the last of it to live, but I am no different from my clan. Its all in our eyes, the strength, the elemental control, the spells. They all come from our eyes. Any member of our clan born blind was instantly put to death. I can remember seeing children vampires being taken from their mothers and thrown down the well. Their cries as they fell into the water and the cries of the mother who begged for her child._

_Everyone remembers two hundred years ago, when the village was invaded. The humans came about with their technology killing every last one. It was the last time they'd ever use nuclear weapons because of that war all of Europe is no too polluted to live within. The retaliation was more than the humans could bear. North America was the last continent to fall, the year was 2050 when humans had created the first vampire. The first werewolf came the next year, biologically engineered by America soon after the second world trade center bombing. They planned on using them to destroy the terrorists in the middle east._

_Of course after the success of that the creations turned on the creators and didn't follow any more orders. The last human country to fall was America of course, they should have left the vampire population alone, but their pride wouldn't let them live it down that their creations were out there being disobedient. _

_Now one human city remains. Jerusalem now renamed Zion. Vampires were made to be weak in sunlight, they don't dissolve instantly in it, but they certainly aren't as powerful in it. So the humans figured a desert seemed like a good place for one last stronghold. Every time they set up a colony somewhere to try to spread it is quickly destroyed and its inhabitants slaughtered. However, neither vampire nor werewolf has ever breeched the walls of Zion. The desert is simply to big to cover and defeat the city with that time. Three times each race has tried and failed. _

_Sethmar are more hybrids than pure-bred existences like vampires. Crossing humans with canine genes resulted in a bigger more hairy human that had bad breath and more strength. They change though into bigger monsters with bigger claws and fangs. Normally they are seven feet tall; however, at night when they are capable of changing they walk on all fours and when they are on their hind legs are easily nine feet tall. _

_Vampires have had many clans over time because their genes are much more susceptible to mutation than anyones. We were designed this way so many more powers could develop. Stupid egotistical humans had no idea what they were unlocking. All the garlic, silver, and crosses in the world can't stop us, but thanks to the vampire senate weeding out the "not worthy" we are dwindling compared to the Sethmar who have been strongly reproducing for the past couple hundred years since the last great war. _

_Sethmar have their own territories, they are spread throughout Africa and Australia. The Americas are all wastelands now. Europe is uninhabitable due to nuclear war, and well that only left Asia for the vampires. We can't fill it of course, nobody goes to Russia, we try to steer clear of the Gobi desert naturally. Most of us have settled in Japan where the current major cities are. Morgan has assumed ruling class since I wanted nothing to do with it._

_We drink blood of course, sunlight weakens us, in fact our skin smokes when we are in it. Each clan has their own abilities but standard strength, speed, endurance, and regeneration applies to us. Being bitten by a vampire or werewolf doesn't guarantee becoming one. In fact most of the time the humans that transform die within a year...their bodies just can't handle the rapid change. Only if a vampire or sethmar wills it deeply in their minds can they successfully change the human._

_ Mankind has few defenses against their former creations, but they have turned to religion and magic. Blessed weapons hurt us, most humans have turned to sorcery to combat us. Opal is one of those women that have become a witch so she can defend herself. Who knew this stuff existed? But its kept the humans alive for the past 2000 years. _

_The year is now 4050...it seems that the world is crumbling. Its much smaller than it used to be...I myself am now one thousand years old...and all my time on this dust ball inhabited by apes and dogs has taught me one thing. Life is cheap for some, and it will always be cheaper for the next guy. _Kurt thought.

The werewolves descended up Kurt and his eyes changed to red. He was tapping into his strength. He landed a punch into Skylar's gut.

_Skylar is the leader, naturally he is strongest. He'll be the hardest...the rest will be cake compared to him._ Kurt noted to himself.

Finding the next nearest wolf Kurt avoided his jaw and got under him. Kurt sent his hand up through the wolf's throat killing it instantly. He hurled it at the next wolf and changed his eyes to green. There was a pond nearby Kurt saw and he had to get these weaker fools out of the way or he would never beat Skylar.

He moved his hands and eleven hands shot out o f the pond and grabbed the werewolves and pulled them in. The wolves howled and struggled but it was no use. The hands dragged them underwater. Bubbles rose from the water as the wolves thrashed but within a minute they stopped.

Kurt was drained and dizzy. A claw struck his face and sent him backward into a tree breaking one of this legs. As it popped back into place healing, Kurt rose slowly.

"Nice little trick. I admit they were all pretty stupid to fall for it." Skylar said.

"Shows how valued you are to Travis, you see if he only left you in charge of rejects that means you're just one step above them." Kurt said panting.

Skylar was furious this time he rushed Kurt and slammed him in the gut. Kurt coughed up blood and ducked just in time to avoid being slashed across the neck.

Kurt didn't have the strength left to fight. It had been a week since he'd had any blood. He wasn't a human sympathizer by any means but the only blood that REALLY hits the spot was a humans or another vampires.

Animal blood was okay for temporary use, but Kurt hadn't even had that in a week.

Blood from a sethmar was poison to a vampire and visa/versa. Another wonderful trick humans put into the two so they couldn't unite.

Skylar put his hand through Kurt's right shoulder and Kurt screamed and just barely managed to push Skylar back weakly before leaning backwards on a tree.

It was time for Kurt to die, and Skylar knew it. He lunged at Kurt one last time, but a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and knocked him backwards.

Opal descended and landed next to Kurt.

"Don't talk." she instructed him.

Her body glowed black showing she was fully charged and her spells were ready to fly. Human sorcery is power...but if Skylar transformed she'd be finished.

"Stupid human...why protect one of the slaughterers of your race?" Skylar moaned getting up.

"He's my partner in crime. No one takes hi life but me." Opal said smiling.

"I'll be the judge of that." Skylar said leaping into the air which was a bad mistake. Opal summoned a wind spell and slammed him into a tree. Now she made three daggers appear of out mid air. They flew at Skylar with supersonic speed. One in each arm and one into his heart.

She was sweating, using this much power at once was dangerous to humans. Sorcery had its limits.

She turned to walk over to Kurt but heard metal clanging to the ground.

What faced her was a fully transformed Sethmar. Skylar's wounds had healed with his transformation and now Opal was doomed if she didn't run.

"Get out of here! Strong or not he can't fly!" Kurt uttered.

"You don't have any confidence in me do you?" Opal said as her hands glowed red.

Kurt recognized what her final attack was when he saw it. She had just perfected it a week ago.

"It won't be enough why even bother?! You need to lead the group ahead to intercept Morgan!" Kurt yelled at her trying to move. His body was to sluggish, he wouldn't make it in time.

Skylar ran around in a wide arc to the left, but she was ready. She released her spell and red vines shot up out of the ground. They entangled Skylar to a point he couldn't move. Then she surged all of her energy through the ground into the roots.

"Boom." she said silently.

The vines self destructed taking Skylar with them. She knelt to the ground exhausted and bleeding. That attack also did damage to her body.

"Opal!" Kurt yelled.

The smell hit Kurt...Skylar was still alive.

The smoke cleared and there stood a bleeding Skylar. The blast had reverted him back to his hybrid form and he had lost his right arm, but he stood with cuts and bruises on his body.

He walked over to Opal who didn't have the energy to do anything. Picking her up he took his hand and broke her neck lightly, like a twig.

He tossed the body over to Kurt as if to say "What now?"

Opal landed next to Kurt and he pulled her close. With her last breath she uttered, "go get him."

A single black tear came from Kurt's right eye. He was silent, he wasn't going to cry because at this moment his mind went to Skylar.

He leaned down and he pierced Opals neck drinking the first blood in weeks.

"You stupid fool...you should have left when I told you..." Kurt said wiping his mouth.

Now he was pissed, his strength flowed back to him and he stood.

"I have bigger things to take care of so hurry and strike so that I might kill you." Kurt said rising.

"With pleasure." Skylar said transforming once more into his full form.

"Good, now I can kill you and your pride at the same time. It's a shame that you have to die in such a manner." Kurt said.

Skylar disappeared and reappeared to Kurt's immediate right. Expecting this Kurt looked at him and Skylar disappeared again and this time came from above. From Kurt rose a pillar of flame upwards at Skylar.

Skylar landed on the ground with a huge PLOP. His skin was still sizzling and he noticed Kurt's eyes had gone green.

"So you've regained strength from drinking that blood? It appears she was useful to you after all." Skylar muttered rising. In the time it took Skylar to blink Kurt was now gone. His eyes were red when he reappeared, but Skylar only saw that for a second because in the next second Kurt had broken his jaw. Kurt then landed a series of punches to the gut. Skylar made a quick swipe but Kurt grabbed his claw with both hands and snapped several bones. Howling in pain Skylar attempted to run, but Kurt still had his hand, broken as it was.

Kurt went to the right and with a back fist knocked Skylar to the ground. Looking up at Kurt with new eyes Skylar started to look up at Kurt.

"Please...just finish me."

"Werewolves don't live forever like Vampires do. You'll last six hundred years at max from birth and you've spend two hundred of them by now right?" Kurt asked in a monotone voice.

"So what?"

"Just making sure you made your peace with God."

"There is no God, if there was, we wouldn't exist." Skylar said.

He was talking as well as he could with a broken jaw but Kurt wasn't done. He wasn't near finished with this wretched being.

"When you see Satan tell him I'm on my way." Kurt said pushing his foot on Skylar's head.

"What you want me to grovel?"

Slowly Kurt added more pressure until Skylar realized what he was doing. With a slow crack Skylar's skull started to protrude inward.

"No...no...nooo!" Skylar screamed.

"I show no mercy because in the end I won't accept any mercy." Kurt said.

Skylar started to move but Kurt's eyes went yellow and cast a spell of paralysis on him.

For the next two minutes Kurt slowly added pressure until his foot his something mushy.

The smell was terrible but Kurt dragged his foot off in the pond.

He had triumphed...but at what cost? Opal was now dead. What was wrong? He'd experienced loss before. He just picked up and moved on it was no big deal.

"Stupid..." Kurt muttered as another black tear fell from his eye.

_Its been thirty years since I killed her family. I was given wrong intel and slaughtered an innocent human family. She was all that was left, so I made her a deal. I'd be her partner in crime and she could kill me when she felt necessary. Over the years she grew into sort of an attachment and she came to view me as someone she didn't want to kill I suppose. _Kurt thought.

"I've got to get to the cut off point. Morgan is putting together and army of Sethmar and Vampires I see...His plan is to unite against Zion and destroy the last remaining humans." If he heads in through the Mediterranean he'll have a speed advantage with a large fleet of ships. With sheer numbers he should be able to fall Zion especially at night. The surrounding area is desert and he'll loose precious time if he enters by land, but if he goes through the Mediterranean and ports at former Tel Aviv he just has a small portion of land to cross and can be in Jerusalem within the hour since they run faster than humans." Kurt talked to himself.

After giving Opal a proper burial he remembered her broom. It would get him places faster and he would avoid any more Sethmar that were in Morgan's kingdom which was former Italy. Kurt's scouts had reported to him before he even left for Morgan's that there was an unusually high amount of Sethmar activity on the island of Cyprus. If this had been going on for the past week then that could only mean he had precious hours left until the attack! A boat could go from Cyprus to Israel in little time!

"I have nothing...I am nothing...but I shall make this war...into nothing." Kurt said looking at Opal's broom. Morgan has been gathering troops to slaughter the humans but what he doesn't realize, is if he does that then we'll have no more blood. Humans are not animals to be slaughtered like cattle, but without their blood the vampiric spirit would dull like an old sword. Sure one could live on animal blood and the blood of other vampires but it'd be like eating bread without butter.

_I will stop him. In the year 4050 I don't think we need a system of control, no world peace between the three species, what we need is a line. A simple line that says "Cross me and die simple as that. In a world of constant death that could sputter out at any time like a tiny flame, we need a line. Stay on your side and we'll ignore you type situation. I am no idealist...but I swear I'll stop this war. I will be that line._ Kurt thought.

Pulling up her broom and filling it with vampiric energy he took off heading east for his current hideout where his only followers would be. He had five hundred that followed him around and he was pretty good at staying hidden with them.

"Gotta hurry, he'll start moving at dawn so all the sunlight time can be spend on the water. Then he'll attack at night." Kurt said flying towards former Sparta.

Sheila rose from the garden. Her pendant was glowing pure black.

"So that's what you're telling me." she said.

Twenty minutes later she was talking to the prime minister.

"And you're certain?" he asked.

"Yes, it'll come tomorrow night. And its never been this black before. We may be totally doomed this time. If you any hidden cards in your hand use them." Sheila replied.

"Very well, go get Genesis ready." the prime minister told his attendant who seemed to sweat at the command.

"Sheila you are to lead forces on the west wall. Do you know where they will attack from?"

"I'm afraid not. Its too dark to see anything." she said looking out the window at Sunrise.

Sheila was a witch as well. "Big sis I hope you're okay traveling with Kurt. I don't like him too much but I trust him with you." she said.

Sheila was an orphan that Opal took in and taught magic as she was being taught it herself.

Walking into the military academy she made it to the front desk.

"Code 54 I'm taking two thousand of the upper rank soldiers and lining them up on the front wall. Alert Zach, Larissa, and Courtney, they all need to be ready to defend the North, South, and East wall. Give Courtney the East wall it should be easiest for her to defend since she's new. Plus its a steep fall into the Kindron Valley they'd be suicidal to attack from there.

"What-" the secretary was cut off by sheila slapping her.

"Code 54! You aren't allowed to ask questions! You just follow my orders!" Sheila screamed.

"R-right!" the secretary said pulling up a phone.

Walking into the mess hall fifteen minutes later the top squad she was taking was all set.

"Into meeting room 2-A." she said loudly.

When they had all taken their seats in the stadium style lecture hall Sheila grabbed the microphone.

"We are facing a grim army tonight. They are stupid enough to attack our top fortress in the desert but do not take them lightly. We just have to hold out until daybreak because when the sun hits the desert they weaken greatly and then one shot the head and they're done for. Do not tell the public of this attack until the announcement comes over. You all will be with me on the west wall.

Our strategists indicate they will probably attack from the North since the south and East are valley. The only way they'd attack from the west is with a water based attack and none of the Sethmar have that many boats. They'd have to unite with the more organized vampires who I don't think will be participating in this attack." Sheila explained.

_If they did every unite we'd be finished...but what do I know we may be dead by three o'clock this morning._ Sheila thought.

Sarah exited the lecture and headed for the armory. She didn't intend to be in the top ranks but at this point it was appointed to her to do so. Her husband and children at home hadn't wanted her in the military but it was the only way for her family to get insurance.

"I will fight them off for the sake of the lord. He'll protect us since we're all that's left. She thought as she drew her blade. It was blessed silver straight from the temple grounds itself. She had slew a total of twenty wolves and fifteen vampires with it since she got it from her father.

"Daddy please protect us tonight." she said remembering how he was killed in one of the former wars.

"Bring it." she said slicing one of the training dummies in two.

Zach was really too old to be in the standard army, but in his time he had commanded several thousands of men and fought off many vampires and Sethmar. He was one of the few to have left the city and start a colony and make it back alive.

"Tonight will most likely be my last battle." Zach said pulling out his staff.

This was just an ordinary staff no matter how you looked at it, until you saw some engravings...of select verses of the bible. This burned their unholy bodies back down into Hell.

He had orders and he took his men to the North side and set them up. Guns on top and the remainder would be ready for hand to hand combat.

"Sir we are almost ready. This is the last shipment to go out." one of Morgan's henchmen told him.

"Good, call Nikki for me." he said sitting down on his ship. It was the last to leave Italy and head for Cyprus.

"You called?" Nikki asked walking out onto the deck.

"I heard that Skylar was found dead with the body of a young witch. Do you have anything else to add to this report?" he asked sipping a glass of blood.

"Yes, we couldn't find the other corpses initially but a more detailed search revealed they were in the pond...autopsy shows they drowned. We also found blood that smelled like Kurt's but he was nowhere to be found." Nikki told him.

He walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips and said "You're so hot when you talk data."

She smiled and reported to him that Kurt most likely got away.

"The human girl with him was most likely a witch. They don't go anywhere without a broom, and since you didn't find that he most likely flew off on it."

"Do you have any idea where he would head?" Nikki asked him.

"No but I want you to find out." Morgan said.

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"You're my second in command. I appointed you that for more than your body." he said eyeing her.

"I understand. I'm taking fifty of the new prototype Sethmar." she said leaving with a separate boat.

Half an hour later she was hitting landfall on former Greece.

"You sure he's here?"

"Head through Hell's Gates and you'll find him in former Sparta." one said smelling the air.

Travis was back on the ship and he stormed into Morgan's quarters.

"You've been experimenting on us?! I will not stand for this. I am leader of the Sethmar and I declare alliance to be hereby void." he said leaving.

"Now my friend, if you leave then our forces are insufficient for the plan. I can't have that." Morgan said grabbing Travis by the neck and leaping out the window into the water.

Underwater Travis struggled and tried to get back to the surface, but Morgan's grip was too good. Travis started to transform since underwater the sunlight wasn't strong enough to stop him.

Morgan applied more pressure to the neck crushing his trachea. He suffocated and sunk to the bottom.

His skin was burning but he didn't care, he only had one last bit of opposition now. And Nikki would take care of that.

The battle had been raging for the past hour. The prototype Sethmar sacrificed life force to transform into a more powerful form, even in sunlight. They died quicker but fought much better. And since Kurt's vampiric force was fighting in the daytime they were twice as weak. His five hundred had now fallen to three hundred.

"Dammit! How was I supposed to know about these hybrids?" Kurt yelled his eyes red with strength breaking limbs as fast as he could. He had taken several hits to his ribs thoroughly breaking them.

"I have to make it to Jerusalem...but they have us here...I'll have to implement our last ditch plan." he muttered.

He fought his way over to Randy.

"This is why I put you in charge of force 33. Take those in the force and move to the front lines." he said.

Randy knew exactly what was happening.

"I understand sir."

"Its been a pleasure fighting with you Randy. If there is a God maybe we'll meet as he judges us." Kurt said saluting him.

Randy took his forty vampires and charged all out using all their energy. The last of the weapons were tossed at them. There were fifteen Sethmar left and these forty would fight desperately to end them...until the end that is.

Nikki saw this new force and wondered why they were brought to the front all of a sudden. It was then she noticed they were the only ones left. The remains of Sparta behind them were...empty!

_This was a last ditch plan so Kurt could move the remainder of his forces to Jerusalem. Randy and them will buy enough time for us to make it to Aropooli and get our boats to head for Tel Aviv to intercept them...These vampires are expendable and they know that. They swore allegiance to me knowing that, but after living for 1000 years I have no attachments to any beings in this world._

"Hey Obama! Front center!" Kurt yelled.

A black vampire came forward and Kurt jerked him forward to drink his blood. As he did so his injuries healed. When he was done he flung him to the back.

_Expendable indeed_ Kurt thought.

Randy was sweating here. He was the last one and was pinned against a tree by two Sethmar. There were five left, and this Nikki.

"Well, you going to let us know where Kurt has gone? I mean we can track him down, but it'd be easier if we just knew his plans so we can ambush him." Nikki said filing her nails.

With his last burst of energy Randy shattered the hands of the Sethmar holding him. They howled in pain as he drew forward and spun. His right arm turned into a blade and he cut both their heads off.

Nikki wasn't fazed she merely said "Kill him or I will."

"You're wolves are exhausted from fighting and their metabolism is increased far too much to fight any longer. They are now my prey" Randy said as he proceeded to kill each of the other in a spectacular array of moves. "Now I kill you and go meet Kurt. Looks like the end wasn't as near as I anticipated." Randy said.

"You are certainly one of Kurt's best. I see he left you behind because you'd buy him enough time to escape with 260 of his forces left." Nikki said.

"Want to see my ability?" she said.

"Show me whatever you want, I might even see more after you're dead." Randy said laughing.

"You're cocky for one of Kurt's forces."

"When I'm facing my enemy I know victory is at hand, and I don't settle for anything less." Randy said rushing her.

He got a slash on her left arm but after that she smiled.

"Gotcha."

Her blood turned into a quick whip with which she wrapped around one of Randy's legs and broke it.

He buckled growling.

Her blood then turned into a blade that she lopped one of his arms off with.

"You see once I bleed, I win because my blood is my victory." she said.

"Last chance, tell me where Kurt is heading."

"Suck on this." Randy said as red symbols covered his body and his body started to surge.

"One more reason Kurt chose me to lead this group." Randy said falling over.

"You had one last trick..." Nikki said as Randy's body self destructed taking two nearby buildings down with him. Dust filled the streets and when it finally cleared a wall of blood stood.

Nikki reabsorbed her blood and she was covered with bruises.

"Nice...the attack even penetrated my shield some. At least I accomplished the mission, and these Sethmar were a small price to pay. We have two hundred more plus a couple thousand regular and several hundred vampires." Nikki said walking back towards Hell's gates. She had to report this to Morgan.

Kurt and his group had set sail.

"Cyprus is too heavily guarded. I'll have to sacrifice more troops...around two hundred should do." Kurt said.

He cut his best fifty into two ships and told the others what their plan was.

Morgan's shipments would probably be done in two major shipments. And scouts had reported that he had 150 ships in his first fleet, and 75 in his second. The 75 would be his trump cards which we would have to fight in Jerusalem. Kurt would have to take out the first 150. He had one last plan to put into effect before they got to Jerusalem. This plan would hopefully take out Morgan's main troops.

"It's time. Send out the first wave." Morgan said looking at the waves. His first fleet was to fight the main fight, do as much damage as possible. And then at precisely 2 AM the next wave would go out. Sunset was predicted to be around 7 PM. By the time they got to Tel Aviv harbor it would be sundown everything was going according to plan. Kurt was dead his five hundred followers were finished.

Though it was odd. He knew Nikki was alive, he just didn't know why she hadn't returned yet.

"Sir, we have a messenger bird from the first fleet."

"Let me read." Morgan said grabbing the note from the guard.

"It says bodies in the water...they are vampire. A total of 200 different bodies. They have no identification. They are wondering what to do."

Morgan killed the guard and picked up the paper.

"I didn't ask you to read it to me. I asked you to hand it to me." Morgan muttered reaching into his cage and pulling out a messenger pigeon. He sent a note back that said to ignore the bodies.

_Is it a warning from the humans? No...they may know we're coming thanks to there sorcerers but they don't know where from. _Morgan thought to himself.

A few minutes later another bird came back.

Morgan read the note out loud.

"The bodies are widely spread. They surround the entire fleet filling in the cracks. Do we seriously abandon our brothers bodies?"

"Yes, ignore them and full speed ahead, we have no time to waste on such idiotic tradition." Morgan wrote back.

Before the bird made it back, a huge explosion rocked the island.

"Get me a spyglass!" Morgan yelled to his guards.

When they handed him one he looked out at the smoke and steam surrounding where his precious fleet used to be.

Now everything was in ruins. Masts...wood...it was all in the water and corpses were everywhere.

"The bodies belonged to Kurt's men. They were probably the remainder of what Nikki didn't kill that he got away with. He killed two hundred of his own men and put timed bomb spells on all of them then dumped them in the water just waiting for my fleet. Its a good strategy...he cut our main ranks and now we only have our altered Sethmar. However, now nothing stands between us and the humans. He must have used the remainder of his force, and where is he going to go? The sethmar won't take him in, his followers gone. Does he think the humans will take him in?" Morgan said.

Morgan now had new orders.

"Empty this island. Zion will fall make no mistake. We take everything we have left and march right into the city to destroy it." Morgan said.

Kurt and his band of forty had made it to the gates of Zion. He knocked on the gates with his awesome strength like it was a front door.

"What do you expect them to do? They know a war is coming and they are just going to let forty strange vampires in?" one of Kurt's forty said.

"Markus tell me, I saved my best forty for last. You have a chance to survive this war by not having died by Nikki's hand, or my own. Did I make a mistake?" Kurt asked.

"N-no sir." Markus replied.

"I think I did." Kurt said grabbing him and slamming him into the door.

"Please forgive my ignorance!" Markus begged.

Kurt's eyes glowed green. He felt the earth shake below him and a giant rock spire shot out of the ground going straight through Markus and bursting the gate open.

The sound of guns cocking could be heard from the open gate now.

"Hold your fire! I didn't come here to start a fight. I came to offer a warning, who do I talk to in charge of military force? Bring them down here now." Kurt yelled loud enough for the soldiers on the west wall to hear him.

An older man came down to the front to face Kurt.

"Its been a while general Zach. Tell me, how are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'll let you know if we both stand here tomorrow morning." Zach replied.

"Listen, I have done you a favor. I took out Morgan's forces. His main forces anyway. Where can I talk in private with your generals?"

"I don't know how happy they will be to hear your report. Sheila will want to know where her sister is, Larissa hates you since you killed her last boyfriend, and Courtney was brought up in a family of Vampire hunters so she has a natural hate for your kind." Zach said.

"Then give them a message. I'll make it very simple. Morgan united Sethmar and Vampires to come here, he has several hundred altered Sethmar that can stay transformed until they die, and he's coming from the west with a fleet of ships stationed from Cyprus. He'll be here at sunset. Opal is dead killed by a wolf named Skylar who I slaughtered in return. Larissa's man attacked me first, and Courtney...well for starters before she even has a chance to hate me, can just screw off." Kurt replied.

"I'll pass it on. Meanwhile, stay here at the gate. The soldiers didn't shoot you because of me but if you advance into the city they will open fire." Zach said leaving.

"You heard him. Take five." Kurt said as he and his remaining 39 sat down.

Zach returned 30 minutes before sundown.

"You're staying to fight with us against Morgan?" he asked.

"I'm fighting to make a line. You humans cross you die, the vampires cross they die, the wolves cross they die. We don't need some kind of unification or world peace, its too late for that. We just need a line to stay on the other side of and I'm here to create that tonight." Kurt said.

"I see...Sheila wants you and your forces on the west wall." Zach said.

"Zach...with that leg you'll die tonight."

"You noticed? Can you smell the blood clot?"

"No, I'm a thousand years old...I can tell when someone is close to death. When you live long enough you learn these things. You were a great human soldier, and it was fun working with you." Kurt said.

"Likewise." Zach said as Kurt left.

Coming upon the west wall Sheila fell down and slapped Kurt.

"You didn't protect her?! You figured revenge was enough?! That's why I didn't want her with you, you vampiric slime only look at crap like revenge. Damn you Kurt! You took my only family and you expect me to let you fight along side me?!"

Kurt put his hand to his cheek and said "I cried, what more do you expect? I had no strength to protect her. I ordered her away and she came back.-" Sheila slapped him again and yelled "You expect me to let you off with your excuses?"

Kurt didn't fight back. "A thousand years is too long to live without love. When I finally found it, I had it snatched from me. What do you want me to do? You want me to die?"

Sheila took out a blade and held it to Kurt's neck.

"No, if you died you wouldn't have to suffer the guilt any more. I want you to live Kurt. I want you to wake up every morning, night or whenever the Hell you come out of sleep and remember her. I want you to realize you failed. I want you to live on for another five thousand years suffering and when you are so old you turn to dust I want your last thought to be of her and how you failed to protect her. So I charge that to be your punishment vampire."

"Very well." Kurt said walking on another black tear fell from his right eye.

By the way, vampires were designed without tear ducts...

Sundown came and Morgan led his army forward on the city of Jerusalem.

"Legend has it Christ, humanity's hope, died here. How fitting the last of the humans will die here as well. Attack." he said.

The Sethmar and vampires totally 1,000. Morgan pulled out everything he had and these fighters were all twice as strong as the average Vampire of Sethmar. It was an experiment Morgan was saving for when he had won this battle, but he pulled it out early.

The walls of Jerusalem were scaled in an instant by these creatures. They leapt up and killed the first humans in the way, but then a couple were killed by the humans fighting back.

He had four hundred fifty on the North and West walls and the humans were fighting desperately.

"I'm not going until I've killed twenty of these new breeds!" Zach yelled.

He stabbed one through the head.

"One!" he yelled ducking and coming up taking another through the neck.

"The Lord is my shephard I shall not want!" he yelled as his staff glowed white. The five Sethmar surrounding him were blinded and he took the time to kill them all.

"Six!" he yelled. His leg was hurting terribly but he didn't care.

"Nine!" he yelled when one snapped its jaws on his right arm. It was broken instantly and one head butted him expecting that to be the end of the old man.

"Ha! You call that a head butt? Try this on for size!" Zach yelled slamming his head into the Sethmar's shattering its skull. He threw his staff into another and ran over pulling it out and doing a back flip to avoid a Sethmar swipe. As he came down he landed on one's shoulders and plunged the staff down through its head.

"Twelve!" he yelled.

Sarah was fighting hard. It had been two hours since it all began and she had a wound to the stomach. She cut an arm off of an opponent vampire and then finished it by slicing the head in half.

"Forty!" she yelled.

Sheila held her blades close as the Sethmar had her pinned against the wall.

At once they caught on fire and burned. They howled in pain and disintegrated quickly.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Such is the fate of all bodies that walk this earth." Kurt muttered.

"Shut up and fight on. Don't go getting yourself killed." she said running back out into battle.

Kurt sensed a mass of holy energy gathering in the center of Zion. He pulled one of his 25 remaining and whispered in her ear.

"Fight on, I've got business in the center of town. You however I give the task of protecting Sheila. If she dies I will resurrect you to torture you." he said and threw her away.

Kurt took off running.

Zach had made 19...he was tired and now had a broken leg and two arms. He held his staff in his mouth as two vampires stared him over.

Smiling Zach muttered "What luck I make twenty one...have you boys read Genesis? Let me quote the last thing you'll hear...Genesis 19:24 "Then the Lord rained down burning sulfur on Sodom and Gomorrah (the whole time Zach's staff glowed wild with white energy)- from the Lord out of the heavens...Amen."

With those final words Zach's staff self detonated taking not only two Sethmar with him but five.

Zach's last words were "Twenty three..."

Morgan and 100 of his army had found what he sought.

"This is the entrance. Follow it inward." he said as the group started in.

The group had found what they sought. The tunnel of Hezekia. After all these years, the humans greatest downfall was right here.

The group rose from the sewers of Jerusalem and began to slaughter the town from the inside out.

"Is Genesis ready?!" the prime minister asked.

"Yes sure, ready and charged to rain down sulfur on the town, but are you sure. This will kill at least one fourth of the population as well as the vampires and wolves."

"A great man named Caiaphas once determined in this city that Jesus Christ (one) should die for the jews (many) and so it was. Thats as it is now." the prime minister said as he pulled the key from his neck and put it in the switchboard.

Before he could turn it, his hand was cut clean off.

The lights went out...well all except for a pair of green eyes in the center of the room where the prime minister was. Kurt had drained him of all his blood by the time the lights came back on.

The staff in the room were bewildered.

"You all were about to sacrifice hundreds of lives for thousands? You are no different than Morgan and myself. Well...there is one difference. Morgan and me are still alive at this moment." At that time all the people in that room fell to pieces into a pile of bloody mess on the floor.

"Stopped ultimate weapon...check. One last thing to do. Its five O'clock and sunrise is in one hour." Kurt said.

Zion was on fire now, Morgans followers in the center of town setting everything ablaze. Morgan lit up a cigar and inhaled deeply.

"This is the end for everything human."

His cigar was sliced in half and green eyes stared at Morgan from just across the courtyard.

"Wind element. Its pretty useful for quick slices. But what can it do against my telekinesis?!" Morgan yelled as his hair flared and went from jet black to hyper-glow blonde.

"Last fight." Kurt said

"Yep, the winner of this fight moves on to slaughter the rest of the resistance. The problem is, your exhausted and I'm in my prime."

"Shame when you get beat by someone who is exhausted." Kurt said eyes going red. He lunged at Morgan and landed a blow in the gut.

Morgan just laughed and threw Kurt into a wall with his mind. He threw Kurt to the floor and before Kurt's eyes could change he lifted him up by the hair and slammed him into a wall.

"Come on Kurt fight a little-" he was cut off by Kurt ripping into his side with his fangs.

Morgan picked him up and threw him down to the floor again.

Kurt spun and kicked Morgan's leg snapping it in two. Morgan put it back in place with his mind and healed it. He then picked up a nearby trash can and broke Kurt's nose with it.

Kurt groaned but his eyes turned green and he summoned lightning down to strike Morgan.

Morgan took the bolt and fell to his knees. He was sizzling when his eyes went white and he pulled Kurt over to him with his mind.

Grabbing Kurt's collar he slammed him into the wall and proceeded to hit him repeatedly. Kurt's bones were being hit so fast and hard they started to crack. Kurt coughed up blood with each hit and Morgan smiled all the more.

"So tell me Kurt. Since she's dead, how did her blood taste?" he asked right next to Kurt's ear.

"Better than yours will." Kurt said sinking his fangs deep into Morgan's neck. Morgan screamed he hadn't expected this. Kurt drew deeply into Morgan's blood and all his wounds healed. He returned to full strength and Morgan grew weaker.

"There was one eye color I never showed you." Kurt said releasing Morgan.

"Oh yeah?"

"Blue, blue for Opal." Kurt said.

"And what does it do?" Morgan asked.

"It kills you of course." Kurt replied

"How so?"

"Its the biggest flow of energy you've ever seen. It takes all the energy from everything around me and allow me to fire it off." Kurt said.

"Mmmm and how do you intend to hit me with it?"

"Morgan look me in the eye so I know you aren't lieing when I ask you this."

"Ok seeing as you're about to die I'll grant you one last request." Morgan said looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

"What do you think this world truly needs?"

"Me." Morgan said simply.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kurt said his eyes turning yellow. He cast a paralysis spell on Morgan really fast before Morgan could react.

Morgan began to sweat. Why didn't I see this coming?!" he sputtered.

"I could come up with some last line to say like this is for Opal...but the truth is it isn't. It isn't for revenge, for a better tomorrow, for anything heroic." Kurt said his eyes changing to blue revelaing he was charging a beam of energy this entire time.

Kurt raised his hand to fire at Morgan.

"Now answer my last request...what is this for?" Morgan asked.

"I just...hate you." Kurt said and blew the living Hell out of Morgan and everything for a clear ½ mile.

Kurt wanted so badly to sleep. His body cried out in exhaustion but he had werewolves and vampires to kill.

Thirty minutes later there were three Sethmar left...Sarah was fighting them all. Her blonde hair was stained with blood and she couldn't even stand anymore. This was it for her. Her husband Tim and kids would never see her again. Sunrise would come in fifteen minutes...and she wouldn't see it.

Everyone around her was dead both vampire/sethmar and human. She was the last one left on the west wall.

Her and these three Sethmar were all that was left.

"We win..." she said and closed her eyes to lay down in death and defeat.

As they descended upon her a bolt of lightning curbed through the three hearts destroying all three Sethmar.

A green eyed vampire stood there covered in blood and breathing heavily. Sarah sheathed her blade and asked him "Why save a human?"

"I'm drawing a line." Kurt replied and left her alone.

The sun finally rose, and the last fires had been put out.

Every one of Morgan's forces were destroyed. All four human generals had given their lives to protect this city...except one and they had succeeded. Kurt's vampires were all dead.

Morgan had emptied his kingdom to fight this war...Travis had done the same. Kurt truly was the last of his own kind. He wanted to die with his comrades...he wanted to be slain in this battle because he didn't want to live another thousand years with such emptiness...however he had a promise to keep to Sheila.

Suffering was all he existed for now. He was sure this city didn't want him around since he had slaughtered their prime minister...he was also the last of his cursed race.

He turned to walk away...out into the desert...to fade with the sand...to just not exist when a hand caught his shoulder.

It was the blond girl he had saved earlier.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"What do you care?" he asked.

"The council of elders wants to speak to you."

"I'll not executed." he said coldly eyes turning what little shade of red he was able to squeeze out. His body was exhausted and had gone through Hell.

"Its nothing like that." she said extending a hand.

_What have I got to loose?_ He thought following her.

When he got to the room of elders they spoke to him and said "We understand you are the last vampire. All Sethmar and other vampires are extinct?"

"That is correct." Kurt said.

"Good we know about Genesis now...and we want you to know we had no part in that. The prime minister had developed that monstrosity behind our backs. For stopping that...no stopping this war we humbly thank you."

"I simply drew a line..." Kurt said and turned to go.

"We aren't finished yet." they said.

"I'm finished though." Kurt said.

A familiar voice told him to stay where he was.

"Your suffering starts now vampire. You're not to leave this town, I don't even want you out of my house without my permission." the voice said.

Kurt turned to see Sheila alive and well...as well as she could be after fighting a war.

"I can't risk you leaving and being killed or committing suicide. So I'm ordering you under my arrest." she said.

Kurt thought this through for a second.

"Do whatever the heck you want." he said and he fell. He collapsed knowing that for the next while at least...another 60-80 years he would have some reason to stay here. And no matter how ridiculous that reason was he'd stay for it. After all...1000 is a long time to live without love...but 1060 would be even worse...


End file.
